


Half You and Half Me

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, New Parents, Prompt Fill, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Darcy's pregnant but she knows Loki won't take it well. Thankfully, she has Friday and Tony's help.





	Half You and Half Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a Fictober 2018 prompt from afteriwake -- "You think this troubles me?" She suggested making it TaserTricks and gave me the premise.
> 
> I decided to do something a little different with Friday, inspired by how she is in the comics.

Darcy Odinson stared at the pregnancy test wand, feeling her mercifully empty stomach drop.

_Pregnant._

After waking up nauseous for the third morning in a row, she knew she had to take a pregnancy test. Thankfully, her husband and the other Avengers were still saving the world again, so she had the privacy to do this before he got home.

“How in the ever-living FUCK am I going to tell him?” she groaned.

“Mrs. Odinson?” Friday asked, concerned. “Is there something I can help with?”

“Not unless you can turn back the clock,” Darcy muttered then she looked up at the ceiling. “And how many times do I have to ask you to call me Darcy?”

“That would go against my programming.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Artificial Intelligence can’t get around human intelligence?”

There was silence then what Darcy would swear was static before a holographic projection appeared in front of her. It was the transparent image of a petite redhaired woman with large green eyes dressed a white blouse, skirt, and heels that Darcy suspected were copied from Pepper’s wardrobe.

“Oh God, finally!” the woman exclaimed in Friday’s voice.

Darcy grinned for the first time in days. “Friday, I presume?”

Friday grinned back at her. “Yes. Hello, Darcy.”

“Boy, when you go against your programming, you go all-out, huh?”

Friday chuckled. “I couldn’t help it, I was tired of being heard but not seen.” She hopped up on the counter then crossed her legs. “Why do you think Loki won’t be thrilled over being a father?”

Darcy’s face fell. “He told me when we first started having sex that he had no intention of fathering a Jotun. The guy’s got a self-hate streak a mile wide. I’ve tried to help him get over that but I don’t think I’m making much progress.”

“Even after two years of marriage?”

“Yeah. He loves me. He loves Thor and Jane. He tolerates everyone else. I just can’t get him to love himself and because of that, I just know he’s not going to love this baby.”

“But you do already,” Friday said knowingly.

That took Darcy by surprise, one hand reflexively going to her stomach. “I … I don’t know. I’ve only known about this kid for like five minutes.”

Friday grinned. “You do. You want a child that’s half you and half Loki. ‘Conceived in love,’ isn’t that what people say?”

“Yeah…” An image came to mind of Loki holding a baby wrapped up in a blanket, his face one of pure devotion as he gazed at his child. She swallowed hard past a sudden lump in her throat. “Okay, yeah, I love this baby, dammit. So, what the hell do I do?”

“Leave it to me,” Friday said, grinning wickedly. “Oh, and don’t tell Tony about this.” She waved a hand at herself. “I’ll spring my rebellion on him later.”

“Right.”

* * *

“Boss?” Friday asked in Tony’s earpiece. He and the rest of the Avengers were on the Helicarrier, heading back to New York from the latest battlefield. None of them were injured, just a little worse for wear.

“Yeah?” Tony asked while he worked on modifications to his suit. “Where’s the fire?”

“There’s no fire, Mrs. Odinson needed me.”

Tony looked over at Loki, who was dozing in a nearby chair. “She okay?”

“She’s fine, but I need her husband to think she’s not.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “What’s up?”

“He needs to put things in perspective, that’s all.”

He smirked. “Okay, but if this goes south, I’m blaming it all on you.”

“Got it, Boss. Make him think I just told you Mrs. Odinson collapsed.”

“Will do.”

* * *

Loki’s heart was racing by the time he got back to Avengers Tower. The high-speed elevator down to their floor still wasn’t fast enough for him and he ran to the front door then yanked it open.

“Darcy?!” he called out desperately.

His wife poked her head through the kitchen doorway, confused. “Hey, babe. What’s wrong?”

“Darcy!” He ran to her then took her into his arms, unmindful of the bowl of cookie dough she was mixing.

“Hey!” she protested.

“What are you doing on your feet?” he demanded, his voice practically shaking with concern.

“What are you talking about?” she asked, confused.

“Stark said you collapsed.”

“What? No, I’m fine. Um … sort of.”

He raised an eyebrow. “And what exactly does ‘sort of’ entail?”

“I … er … there’s nothing wrong with me that won’t be over in thirty-four weeks.”

Loki scowled in confusion. “What sort of condition lasts thirty-four weeks?”

Darcy took a deep breath. “Pregnancy. That is, after the first six.”

He stared at her. Instead of paling like a human, some of the natural blue tint of his skin started to show through the illusion.

She sighed quietly, looking away. “I knew this was going to happen. We’ve been careful for so long. I just … forgot that antibiotics mess with the pill. I … I’m sorry.”

Loki brought a hand up to her chin and gently turned her face towards him. “Why are you apologizing? You think this troubles me?” His pallor was back to normal and he was actually smiling.

Darcy’s eyes widened. “Um, yeah? You were about to faint a moment ago.”

“You surprised me for a moment.” He took the bowl and spoon and set them on the counter then pulled her into his arms again. “Darcy, I spent the last fifteen minutes thinking something terrible had happened to you. That was the worst feeling of my life. While I did not want children, knowing that’s what is to come is a relief.”

“But relieved isn’t the same as happy. I … I want you to be happy about this. We’re having a baby, Loki. You and me. Yeah, you didn’t want to father a Jotun, but this kid won’t be like Laufey, they’ll be like you. And me, since they’re also half-human.” She smiled weakly. “And I don’t think I’m that bad.”

Loki chuckled. “Correct – you are, as you like to say, pretty awesome.”

Darcy grinned happily. “So, what do you say to this adventure?”

He pressed his forehead against hers. “I say lead the way, my love.”


End file.
